Sekimura Mikado
Profile= A gentleman who meets people with politeness and good manners. He possesses a good grounding in general knowledge that often comes in handy. Though there is a side to him that only appears when the fictional magical girl Mamirin is involved. Appearance Mikado is a young man with an average height and build. He has dark brown hair with his bangs parting to the right side. His eye color is green. Mikado's most prominent feature is his glasses with which he seldom is seen without. He usually is well-dressed, and often wears shirts and vests. Personality It is important to note that Mikado has two sides to his personality. Smart, gentle and professional when he acts as an idol. But he becomes the opposite when he talks about his hobby: anime and manga. As mentioned above, in particular for Mamirin he holds a very passionate love that no one other than him understands. In this aspect, he can become even louder than Hikaru. Though Mikado also can be quite mean when he teases as shown on various occasions with his friends. |-| History= History In Season 1, episode 6「SIX SENSE BLADE」and the game's main story, it was hinted that he had a rough past「SIX SENSE BLADE」Chapter 18: Idol and True Face. Mamirin helped him during those hard times. His past was revealed in Season 2, episode 6 On. His father who is the vice-minister for policy condition was always very strict in his son's education. Mikado tried to be recognized by his father and to be as perfect as possible to make his home life more harmonious. When he was given the chance to become an idol it was tied to one condition: His father would decide when he has to quit.Season 2, Episode 6 On After he was encouraged by his fellow MooNs members to not give up, he decided to break this promise and continue pursuing his career as an idol. |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *He is fairly good at cooking.【Cheer Battle】Sekimura Mikado *Mikado checks news on the net daily.2D☆STAR vol.8 *Mikado juggles between work and studies.【Flower Garden】Sekimura Mikado *His eyesight is 0.2 on the right and 0.08 on the left.GANDARA BB #08 *His room is filled with all kinds of anime and manga stuff.【Private Shot】Sekimura Mikado *Mikado monopolizes the TV in the living room in the morning and watches anime at a very loud volume.2D☆STAR vol.2 *Mikado sometimes watches DVDs in the living room until morning. So he matches with Hikaru in terms of waking up late.2D☆STAR vol.6 *His representative animal is a squirrel. His personal monster/mascot is called Mikadoctor. |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Mikado Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 25 January 2016 January Birthday 2016 Group.jpg|January Birthday Group Photo 2016 Mikado Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 25 January 2017 Mikado Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 25 January 2018 Mikado Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 25 January 2019 B-PROJECT Launch.jpg|B-PROJECT Launch 1stSTAGE 2016-1.jpg|1st STAGE 2016 Momo Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Momo Birthday Group Photo 2015 Kazu Group Birthday Photo 2016.jpg|Kazu Birthday Group Photo 2016 Anime Pre.jpg|Pre-Anime Anime Countdown 10.jpg|Anime Countdown Brilliant Party.jpg|BRILLIANT PARTY Game Gallery CG Gallery Sekimura Mikado|CGs Costume Gallery Sekimura Mikado|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters